My Bday sucked
by Im-Not-Emo.That Much
Summary: :AU: It's my B-day, it's raining and nobody can remember it's my B-day! This sucks... Wait. Is that? Oh I think it is! Reviews ? anyone


_I do not own Naruto, because if I did, Gaara and Sakura would be together NOW!! And Sasuke would not be such an ass… And Hinata would be with Kiba, because Kiba has a dog -^^-_

_

* * *

  
_

**It's my birthday today.**

_(so I can cry if I want )_

My day stared really bad. I woke up and waited for my mother to come, and wish me happy B-day, but no. Nothing happed. I was pissed.

So I just did what I usually do in the morning.

When I came down to the kitchen, there was note on the table from my mother.

'_Dear. _

_I am sorry, that I am not home this morning with you, but I was needed at the job earlier this morning. Have a nice day dear._

_- love mother._

I just wanted to throw up. She's never here in the morning, and when she finally gets home, she is too tired to do anything. And she's not sorry, she never is.

On my way to school, it started raining. I. Hate. Rain. Why you ask. Because my mother "forgot" to pick me up one day, when I was out of town. It was raining and I got really, really sick. Ever since I have hated rain. So this was soooo not my day, but hey. Maybe my friends had planed something for me, it was my B-day after all.

'_**Nooooot.'**_

When I finally came to school, was there nobody waiting for me… WHF? There where always at least on waiting for me. Always. Why not today? Uh, maybe they had planed something for me!!

'_**Noooot.'**_

I was walking to my class, when Naruto shouted to me from behind me.

"Sakuuuraa! Heyo!"

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" I was just waiting to hear him scream 'Happy B-day' so everyone could hear, but what he say, caught me of guard.

"Not much. Hey have you seen Hinata?!"

"E-ed what? No. Why?" Strange.

"Because I need her help with my homework! Oh Where she is! See you Sakura!"

And poof he was gone. And he hadn't even said anything about my B-day… This day just sucked. And it was raining harder now.

Some of my friends is in my class. Like Ino, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Shino and Lee. And I knew Lee would know it was my B-day, because he love me, but he was sick that day. Ino was my best friend, so she just had to know it, but she only said 'Hey Saku.' and was all over Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't know even if it came to his life. _**'Now why am I even friends with him? He doesn't give a crap.' **_Neji is always with his girlfriend Tenten, and Tenten should know it, but again, they said nothing… _**'Some friends they are…' **_I didn't expected Shino to remember it, but I did expected Hinata to!! No one said 'Happy B-day' to me, they barley looked at me.

Throug the day, was there not even one who said something or refer to my B-day. I said it before and I will said it again. This day sucked big time, and I was so pissed, that even my friends wouldn't come near me. Jashin a shitty day.

The last class I had was sooo annoying and sooo slow. I was looking out the window to my schools green area, just to see, that yes it was still raining. Hurrah… I was so lost in my little 'happy world' that I didn't noticed someone poked to me, so of cause I was totally shocked when I finally noticed it.

To my great surprise it was Gaara who had poked me. I had almost forgot that it was Gaara that sat beside me in class. He raised his eyebrow at my shocked face. _**'I would do that to' **_

"Hey Gaara. Erm sorry, I spaced out, hehe." Man that guy can look at you, and you feel all woo.

"Hn. It fine. I just wanted to borrow a pencil…" _**'Oohh hearing that voice make me feel all better. And it so sexy.' **_.. Ahem..

"Huh? Oh yes of cause. Here." Why hadn't I talk to Gaara some more? I mean, he is sitting right next to me every week. _**'Because he doesn't talk much, and emo and sooo hot.' **_Get it now.

"Hn Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"_Happy Birthday._" It was so low that others couldn't hear it, but to me, it was like cold water on a hot summer day. So refreshing. I couldn't help but have a big smile on my face. So when he turned to look at our teacher again, I just had to thank him.

It was low, even lower than when he had said it, but I knew he could hear it, he is Gaara after all. _"Thank you Gaara, thank you so much."_

After that, the class went fast, faster than I think it should. Finally someone remembered my B-day and he wasn't even my friend. He was the school outcast, that nobody really liked. _**'Which I can't understand. Look at him. He's even hotter than Sasuke!' **_So maybe this day wasn't that bad anyway.

I stood in the hallway with Ino, Tenten and Hinata and talk. Well they talk about what they where going to do today, while I was thinking of a certain redhead guy. And still no '_Happy B-day Sakura!' _

I said goodbye to them some minutes later. They where going shopping without me, because it was still raining. _**'Bull shit! They didn't even ask me if I wanted to.' **_When they were out of sight, I could hear someone behind me, I would say 5 people at least.

When I turned around I came to face Kankuro, Temari, Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru. This may sound strange but, they wasn't really my friends, because my 'friends' didn't like them. _**'Again, some friends they are.' **_

Temari smiled at me happily with Shikamaru/her boyfriend behind her. Kankuro and Kiba smirked at me and Choji happily eating his chips. _**'I swear that guy has always chips with him.' **_I was confused to say the last. Why were they here?

Just when I was about to say something, They all cried. _**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA."**_ And I was so happy, they weren't my real friends and yet, here they where saying happy B-day to me. _**'They are the REAL friends.' **_Happy, happy little me.

"Thank you, you guys!" They all laughed at and with me, because I had tears in my eyes.

"No problem Sakura, we friends." Kiba smiled at me, not smirked but smiled. And he say that we were friends. I was happy.

"Hey Sakura, since it's your B-day, want to come over and hang out with us later?" Temari asked. _**'That girls smiles are incredible.' **_

"Yeah sure. Where?" I just smiled the best I could. Happy little me.

"We all going home to Kiba today. You know where that is, right?" Kankuro asked still with his smirk.

"Yep!"

"Good, then just come over when you do done switching clothes." Temari said.

"Okay, See you then." And with that, they left me alone, like Ino, Tenten and Hinata did, but with a smile on my face and maybe a small blush too. Then something struck me. That was Gaara's friends, but were was Gaara? _**'Yeah? Where were my sexy animal?' **_

Just when I was thinking that, Gaara came up behind me. I gave a little scream of surprise and turned to look at him. Of cause he looked like he always do…

"Gaara! You nearly gave me a hardtack."

"… Sorry?…"

"Nee it's fine, for now."

"Hn."

"Gaara, why weren't you with the others?"

"… Had something's to do before I leave." Gaara said with a flat tone.

"Oh…" I looked at the sky again, it was still raining, so I had to go out sooner or later. That when I felt something warm in my hand. I looked dawn and so Gaara's hand in my.

I Could had screamed, I could had slapped him in the face, but it felt good, so I just smiled and began to go out in the rain with Gaara by my side.

there are many things that have changed since that day.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Shino and Sasuke are not my real friends anymore. I can still talk to them but it's not the same.

Temari has become my best friend and I can tell everything.

I don't hate rain anymore, have can I? My first date was in the rain, my first kiss was in the rain, yeah even my first tim- _**'Okay don't need to know more!' **_

I'm happier than ever.

My mother don't talk to me, because of my boyfriend.

And of cause are Gaara my boyfriend, my first boyfriend, maybe even my first love.

I can't complain about life. I love to be 17.


End file.
